Sacrifice
by Deth00-0000
Summary: Six years after the final battle Mimi takes the time along with her digimon and the one who sacrificed themselves partner grave. I really don't think this is my best work but it helps relieve stress.


Ok so if anyone is wondering i still have my online classes but the way i've been feeling lately so enjoy.

* * *

Sacrifice

A young woman stood in front of something akin to a grave in the middle of a park with two small creatures on either side of her.

"It's been six years hasn't it?" The young woman asked to no one, when one of the smaller creatures spoke.

"It has been six years." The small creature said sadly looking at the grave of his friend who had died saving not only themselves but the world as well."If only I would've been stronger I could've saved him."

"It's not your fault, he would've still jumped in the way anyways." She said remembering the sight before her as they all watched in horror as he stood up in front of BelialVamdemon, who was laughing until he saw the smile he wore as he saw the mega he was fighting rip both arms off before grabbing him and summoning the cannon from its chest and firing it destroying him.

"At the end he saved us all, I still can't believe he's gone." The second small creature said remembering the smile he had.

"There you guys are, should've known you three would be here." A young man the same age as her said with a giant bug flying next to him.

"Koushiro it **HAS** been six today so I think we should all let them mourn their way." Koushiro's partner said.

"Right sorry, the reason we're here is that Taichi is having a Christmas party over at his house and they asked if I'd come find her and ask if you wanted to come." Koushiro said looking at her before she answered.

"I might." She said still staring at the grave.

"Mimi." Koushiro said before his partner put one of his hands on his shoulder stopping him from saying anything.

Mimi didn't know when Koushiro left it might have been an hour or so but she really didn't care neither did the two creatures by her side. Her thoughts were interrupted by a female voice.

"Mimi it's been a long time hasn't it." The voice said when Mimi turned around and saw it was her old friend Sora.

"Hey Sora." Mimi greeted before looking back at the grave, when she saw a gloved hand hold something in front of her.

"I thought I might bring her some coca-coca." Sora said smiling at her."And I brought something for you two as well." Sora said handing each of the two creatures something warm to drink and eat as well.

"So are you really coming to the party?" Sora asked Mimi who for a minute before answering.

"You know I really don't know." She said looking at her friend who only nodded before speaking.

"If you do come, call to let us know okay?" Sora said smiling before walking away.

A few hours passed as she found her way home; crashing on her bed thinking about that fateful day that ended the bravest man's life she ever knew and before she knew it sleep had overtaken her.

It wasn't until after BelialVamdemon had been blown to bits and him walking slowly towards him did Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Iori, Ken, Koushrio, and Jou watched as he finally made his way back to the group before collapsing. Without thinking Mimi ran towards him grabbing him as he fell down.

"Daisuke what were you trying to prove out there?" Mimi asked tears threatening to spill out.

"Heh I… did… I did the right thing to do." Daisuke said before coughing up blood before speaking again.

"Heh it's not like anyone is really gone miss me…. My family really doesn't care…. No one at school cares and…" Daisuke said coughing up more blood.

"Damn it Daisuke that not true we care we all do, I care." Mimi said fresh tears hitting his face as he laid in her embrace before coughing up even more blood."Don't die please." She pleaded.

"No one…really cares I've been so alone….the….the world never knowing anyone really caring expect V-mon.." He said as his partner came up standing next to him.

"Daisuke everyone here does care." V-mon said watching his dying partner.

"Her…here Mimi tak...my Digivice." Daisuke said handing his digivice to Mimi who pushes his hand away.

"No you'll need it." She replied before Daisuke grabbed her hand and places the device in her hand and closed it.

"No…I need some…one to look after V-mon." Daisuke said giving the best smile he could muster.

"Daisuke." Mimi whispered the last part before Daisuke spoke.

"Thank you and at least I can die like a hero." Daisuke said closing his eyes and his body gone limp before dissolving into data.

"DAISUKE!!!" Mimi and V-mon yelled as he disappeared.

"DAISUKE!!!" Mimi yelled as she shot up into a sitting position before seeing both Palmon and V-mon enter the room.

"Mimi are you ok?" Palmon and V-mon said together.

"Yeah I'm sorry it was just a dream." She said before walking out. After Mimi grabbed something to drink, noticing a pair of goggles lying on the counter Mimi thought back to the second wearing goggle leader.

"Daisuke." She said before grabbing them along with her coat before walking out with Palmon and V-mon behind her.

As Mimi walked up to the grave she noticed a little boy with black hair crying in front of the grave.

"Excuse me are you ok?" Mimi asked when the little boy looked up to her with fear in his eyes but something else in his eyes that she remembered seeing in Daisuke's eyes right before he died in her arms.

"It's okay we won't hurt you." She said as the little boy took a step back before cowering hearing a voice that Mimi knew to be drunk.

"There you are you little shit hook, been looking for your stupid ass everywhere." The drunken man said before looking at Mimi."And what the hell are you doing here?" The man asked not fully aware of who he was talking to.

"I came to visit my friend's grave." Mimi replied not hiding her disdain for the man.

"Well piss off then." The man said already walking towards the small boy who only whimpered.

"Now I'll show you to run away you little bastard." The man said about to hit the boy when V-mon.

"LEAVE THE KID ALONE YOU BASTARD!" V-mon yelled at the man before he regained his balance.

"Why you little shit." The man yelled pulling a knife and rushing V-mon who simply head butt the man knocking the knife out of his hand.

"Freeze." A voice commanded when a officer walking slowly towards the drunken man who only spat at the officer before pulling out gun aiming at the kid who looked on in fear only then to see when V-mon had been to see Magnamon standing in his way taking the full clip, before seeing the man fall to the ground with a thud.

"Excuse me are you all alright." The officer asked as he radioed for a cleanup crew.

"Are you alright?" Magnamon asked the boy who looked up in awe of Magnamon.

"Yes." The boy replied before Mimi walked over and spoke.

"Was this man your father?" Mimi asked the boy who only nodded.

"It seems the man was the only family the boy had left." Came the voice of the officer." It looks like he'll be sent away to a foster family."

"I wonder if it would be alright if I took care of the boy myself." Mimi asked the office who nodded."Great." She replied with sheer joy.

"So what's your name?" V-mon asked.

"My name is Geki Yamato." Geki said looking at V-mon when both him and Mimi had the very same idea."What would you say if I asked you to become my partner?" V-mon asked the boy whose eyes grew wide at what he was hearing.

"Really?" The boy asked as V-mon nodded.

"Here take this if you're going to be V-mon's partner." Mimi said handing the boy the goggles who looked strangely at Mimi before accepting them.

"Daisuke even with you gone you always seem to make miracles happen." Mimi said before placing a bunch of blue, red, gold, and white flowers on the grave that only had a sentence written on it.

"**The one who sacrificed himself to save the world"**


End file.
